


New Rules

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dating advice number #1 - You don't look at anyone but me, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: "Before you say there's no us, let me be direct. There's always been an us. I was just waiting for you to see it." William says adamantly like that's the only spoken truth in the universe. "I'll do it."Noora is shocked to say the least. The best part for him hasn't been revealed yet. "I haven't told you whats in it for you yet."He tucks the stray piece of her blonde hair that's fallen in her face behind her ear, "When are you going to realize that just being with you is enough for me?"orThe one where Noora gives William a fake boyfriend contract.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt. The idea came to me right away. Please Enjoy!

 They don’t call them dire situations for a reason.

It’s not everyday her parents call to tell her they’re in town and they can’t wait to meet her boyfriend. _‘Let’s get dinner. It will be fun. Bring the beau.’_

Here’s where it gets funny. It’s a conversation she’s been trying to have for months. 

Life is not a fairy tale. One day she might have a happy ending but it isn’t right now. There is no special guy in her life that’s sweeping her off her feet like she’s been telling them. (When they check in that is.) It was a lie that got quit out of control. Easier to keep with the sparsity of the check in’s. 

She’s basically screwed and not in the fun way. 

]Noora is smart enough to know that she could just tell her parents outright that she wasn’t telling her the truth. It’s a complication she’d rather not deal with. The rocky relationship she has with them is enough to have her running.

A list of pro’s and con’s already written in perfect script in her notepad.

Noora scoffs laying down on her bed staring at her white ceiling. Whoever deemed this an appropriate way to deal with a situation never has had a serious one. This is ridiculous. She’s gotten nowhere.

Dozing off, her mind drifted to the one person she wants to avoid more than the plague and her parents combined -  _William._

He’s been on her mind as of late for a variety of different reasons. William’s never been shy for the fondness he feels for her. Unrelenting in his desire to bring her on a date. It’s the little things about his behavior that catches her attention. The way his eyes turn warm at the sight of her. He drinks in every part of her until he’s satisfied, but he never is. William could stare at her forever if he had his way. She notices the change in his tone from his encounters with friends versus her. He’s softer, kinder, and more understanding. She denies the last part all the time, but deep down knows its true. He’s always been upfront and never afraid to debate with her. All he wants is a chance but his past defines who he is to her.

Its a battle her heart and head have over him every time. It’s not fair, but its reality. 

Noora sits up abruptly as soon as the idea drifts into her mind. 

William would do anything she asks if it means getting a chance. He’ll have to agree on being her fake boyfriend for this dinner date and in return she’ll give him the proper date he wants with her if it all goes well.

She needed a solution and its going to be the boy that shakes her to her core. 

Noora sends William a short text message to be at her apartment in thirty minutes. Eskild and Linn are out for the day so there’s no one around to see if it all goes south. There’s no one to ask questions. It’s safe grounds. 

They have a deal to discuss. William doesn’t disappoint. He takes no time to respond with an, “I’ll be there.”

In the thirty minutes she waits, she spends it conducting official business.  
A contract. 

Noora opens the apartment door to reveal William on the other side as expected. She can’t deny that he looks good in his black Henley. He always does who is she kidding. 

Herself apparently.

“Hi, Noora.” William says stepping inside the living room. In passing, he’s bold enough to stop and kiss her on the cheek. She lets him. The slight shock that registers on his face for a brief moment is noted. 

Any of that during the dinner and its game over. 

“Not that I’m not happy to be here, but you can’t blame me for being the slightest of suspicious.” William starts off with as he follows her all the way to her bedroom.

“No, you’re right.” Noora says in agreement. “I haven’t been the easiest person to deal with in past circumstances.“ 

"So why am I here?” William asks. 

Noora doesn’t falter or pause because if she does she might change her mind. She can’t afford to let that happen. She walks over to her side table where the piece of paper lays, “I’m going to offer you a deal.”

William takes a seat on her bed making himself comfortable. “I’m listening.”

“My parents are coming to town this weekend. They want to go out to dinner to catch up and meet my boyfriend of six months. I don’t have a boyfriend because I’ve been lying to them. I need you to pretend to be that boyfriend. ” It all comes out so quickly she’s not sure he’s registered any of what she has said until she sees that all to familiar smirk.

The one is that is so smug that she wants to punch him in the face and then kiss it better.

“This isn’t funny, William.” She protests sitting down next to him with the contract in her hand. 

“For all that superior attitude you seem to put forth in the world, you’re a liar.” He leans closer to her enough that he can directly look her in the eyes. “I guess I don’t have all the bad traits when it comes to us." 

_Us._  Its her stomach flutter in a good way.

"Before you say there’s no us, let me be direct. There’s always been an us. I was just waiting for you to see it.” William says adamantly like that’s the only spoken truth in the universe. “I’ll do it.”

Noora is shocked to say the least. The best part for him hasn’t been revealed yet. “I haven’t told you whats in it for you yet.”

He tucks the stray piece of her blonde hair thats fallen in her face behind her ear, “When are you going to realize that just being with you is enough for me?" 

The truth settling in her bones takes her breath away. Noora’s feeling a little frantic from the way he’s capable of making her lose her train of thought with barely any effort. She wonders if she ever makes him feel that way. 

"I, uh, I made a contract to ensure this goes as directly as it needs to.” Noora says trying to regain any type of composure she can. She lifts the paper that has five different pieces of dating advice written on it. “Since dating isn’t exactly your forte.”

William lets out a small laugh, “The faith you have in me is astounding." 

Noora ignores his comment to read out loud the guidelines as its written.

  * **Dating advice number #1**  - You don’t look at anyone other than me. 
  * **Dating advice number #2** \- You kiss me with as if this is the last chance you’ll ever get.
  * **Dating advice number #3**  - Chivalry is not dead. This should be obvious Wilhelm.
  * **Dating advice number #4**  - Absolutely do not talk about our pretend sex life.
  * **Dating advice number #5**  - Don’t fall in love with me. 



_Don’t fall in love with me._ William doesn’t dare bring it up because they both know he’s already half way there. Out of all the rules, they both know he won’t be able to keep it.

If she gets one lie, so does he.

Noora’s eyes roam every inch of William’s face for any kind of sign, "Is this something you can promise? In return, I’ll go out on a proper date with you.”

“Give me a pen.” he retorts. It was never a question. It would always be a yes. He’d do anything for her. The relief that runs through her is enough for her treacherous body to practically leap in his lap, and her arms wound around his neck tightly.

William’s arms wrap around her waist giving her a slight squeeze. Noora can’t ignore the way he smells so good as her head rests in the crook of his neck or the way it feels like the rightest thing in the world to be in his arms. Pheromones. That’s whats truly at fault here.

Noora eventually leans back to meet William’s gaze as his hands fall to rest on her hips. She feels herself instantly blush at the way he’s looking at her with complete certainty.

This is right. Its always been right.

Noora’s heartbeat picks up the pace, hammering against the inside of chest. She swears she doesn’t recognize who she is. As if another person has taken over her body and given into the desire she’s hidden deep inside the constellation of her soul.

She leans forward until her lips are barely touching his, “Show me you can do this, William.”

Then his lips are on hers and the intensity sends a million sparks down her spine. Her hips are rolling against his crotch and she swears William forgets how to breathe for a second.

William’s hands are slipping under the hem of her cream sweater, drifting across her soft skin, and it becomes clear to her that this game is dangerous.

A fine line she’s treading upon with him.

As she loses herself to every sensation William drags out of her, she realizes, she doesn’t really care.

_Number five was always meant to be broken._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I hope you liked it.  
> Truly appreciate any/all feedback! xo.


End file.
